


Five Points of Reference for Starscream

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gender Related, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream, coded for one class, and built as another, in five key points of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Points of Reference for Starscream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> 1\. Uses my headcanon that femmes are a class with peculiar abilities that are designed to allow them ease in refining raw energon.

1\. Stratosphere leaned in and inspected the code showing on the screen with a frown on his faceplates. "Lightwing; Powerdive." His firm tone made both of his smaller trinemates join him. "We have a problem in the code merge."

Powerdive began to inspect the code as well, while Lightwing leaned over his shoulder.

"That's not Seeker code," Powerdive snapped. "And it sure as slag isn't Transport code either."

"Let me analyze?" Lightwing, their more science-oriented member, waited for Powerdive to move so he could look at it. Once he had the screen to himself… complete with Powerdive pacing and Stratosphere radiating agitated energy fields… he read through the code closely. "Not Seeker, though the power output would be more than acceptable."

"That's because the coding calls for a small frame," Stratosphere said ominously.

"No domestic or drone has an output that high," Powerdive growled. "It's a femme."

Lightwing looked horrified. "How in the galaxies did we manage to code merge and produce a slagging energy refiner?"

"I don't know, but we're not going to keep it!" was Powerdive's answer.

"We have to keep it," Stratosphere said. "But I know an artificer who will craft a Seeker frame, no matter the code key we bring to him." 

His trine looked interested in that possibility.

2\. "Stop shorting it out!" Powerdive yelled at the recently final-framed Seeker.

"It can't take the power!" 

A heavy hand cuffed the side of the helm. "Learn to temper your energies, or you will be scrapped as a failure," Stratosphere informed the new Seeker. "You will not be allowed to embarrass our lines."

Amber optics glared at both of them, then at Lightwing who shook his helm. "I will outshine all of you," the new Seeker promised direly.

3\. "Rust-bitten femmes won't release more resources for long-range expeditions. Where do they think we're going to get enough fuel in the future when we've tapped out most of what's nearby?!" Powerdive ranted, while Lightwing explored the metrics concerning how far they could go and explore.

"I performed some calculations using what I know is available," Starscream told them. "If Stratosphere is the primary fuel consumer, there is an ore rich system just within reach, and under a young primary, allowing for solar radiation collection."

Lightwing turned to see their progeny, then held his hand out for the data stick. Starscream willingly provided it, and soon both senior Seekers were marveling over the findings. 

"You are beginning to be useful," Stratosphere told him.

`~`~`~`~`

It was well after the expected return that the Science and Exploration Council informed Starscream that he was likely the sole survivor of his household, as no contact had been reported from the team Stratosphere led. Starscream accepted the solemn apologies for the loss, then shut the door on a blissfully quiet set of quarters. It really was too bad that the database entry on that system had been edited to remove all mention of its metal-virus contamination. Never again would Starscream have to be degraded because his code and frame did not align correctly. And now, only the artificer who had crafted the frame and its upgrades knew Starscream's secret. Somehow he would turn his coding to his advantage.

4\. Skyfire felt his fans kick into high usage, his energy fields receptive to the caresses coming from his partner. He was so near to a full overload… and Starscream was pulling away, again.

"Starscream, please…"

A flicker of doubt and fear washed through the Seeker's fields, but he did at least keep touching sensitive sensors. "Skyfire, I…"

"Please."

Starscream felt that wash of desire and need, and could no longer hold back. With determination, he opened his ports and offered his cables. The Transport accepted, reciprocating immediately. Washed in the sharing of code, Skyfire almost didn't notice the oddities… until Starscream's immediate overload broke all of his self-control. The Seeker was shuddering as energy cascaded through them, levels at an unprecedented high that Skyfire drank down, sharing in the flow of code and memory.

No Seeker, no matter how over-clocked, could carry that much power.

::I knew you were different from the others, but…::

::You… don't think I'm an abomination?::

Skyfire clutched Starscream closer, holding him… her? No, him. It was deep-seated and accurate, no matter the coding. ::You're my partner, and you are what you make of yourself. Freedom is being bound by neither code nor frame, so long as you are strong enough to accept that.::

Starscream pressed into that hold… and then started anew with making Skyfire deliriously happy.

5\. War was in the air. Starscream looked over his weaponry and shielding, then smiled slyly as he continued to tweak them. No Seeker could overcome him in the air. He would rise to the top, and nothing would stop him from making the most of the situation.

`~`~`~`~`

Vos's fall had undone much of Starscream's careful planning to utilize the war to his own good… and then he met Megatron. Something in the former gladiator made Starscream's processor twist sideways, almost as if the hunger for power called to Starscream's own need to stand above everyone around him.

It made him sloppy, he admitted, which was how he was now in this precarious situation with Megatron pinning him down.

"No…" he protested, even as his fields reached out hungrily.

"As conflicted in this as everything else, Air Commander?" Megatron growled, thumbs digging at the port covers.

The ensuing fight was desperate, and ended with Starscream stripped down to his core… but Megatron did not immediately revile him. If anything, after Starscream had cycled back to awareness, there was a wary appreciation in the gunformer's fields.

"Do any others know what potential you have?"

That was not the question he had expected, and Starscream was startled enough to answer. "No… I do not allow it."

Megatron smiled, and ran a hand over a sensitive wing tip he had dented earlier. "Good. I believe I find this useful, in the long run."

Starscream grimaced; he was no tool for anyone!

Megatron merely laughed, and drew him in for another bout of interfacing with his lieutenant.


End file.
